


Good to Better to Best...

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [27]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel, Political Animals
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild S&M, Past Drug Addiction, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: After returning home early from a benefit that he didn't want to go to, TJ finds a surprise waiting for him inside his apartment.





	Good to Better to Best...

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: If you're taking prompts could you write an established Johnny/TJ ficlet with sexy cuteness?

It’s the shoes. They hurt TJ’s feet. They have been ever since putting them on, which is strange since it’s not like he’s never worn dress shoes before. Maybe it’s because these are the first pair like these he’s slipped into in thirteen months. He considered taking them off before he got into the towncar that would take him back to his Boston apartment, but since his socks didn’t match he kept these uncomfortable shoes on. 

He’d not wanted to go to the benefit tonight, but his family convinced him. A strong front. TJ can’t say he was surprised. There’s only so much of that he could take, though. Of glittering dresses and shiny tuxedos. Music and too-expensive plates of food. Pouring champagne. He knew he couldn’t stay long. 

After flashes lights and smiles for the cameras and a few words for the reporters, TJ sipped some water and club soda and picked at the food before deciding he’d played the good gay politician’s son enough for the night. No one tried to keep him any longer than that anyway. 

Now, he’s exhausted and just wants to get back to his place so he can collapse into his bed. 

TJ rests his head back against the back seat of the car and digs his cigarettes out from his pocket. The window is already cracked open, but he lowers it some more. With some luck, no one would pay any attention to him. That’s if they even noticed him. He’d become somewhat decent at pretending not to exist. Easier than being the family screw-up. 

Not that avoiding being the family screw-up is exactly easy, but he’s trying. Sober for thirteen months. TJ doesn’t go anywhere without his sobriety coin. It helps. 

When the car finally pulls over, TJ’s actually beginning to fall asleep. It’s not even nine o’clock yet. This isn’t good. Boredom. His biggest enemy. And after being out tonight, he’d certainly like something to do. Or someone to talk to. Too bad Johnny isn’t around tonight. 

They met two months ago. Completely accidental. Just happened to be at the same restaurant at the same time. TJ had gone out for a bite to eat with his sponsor. Johnny’d gone out with some friends. Luck must’ve been on TJ’s side that night, even though a body made pure muscle slammed into him on his way to the restroom. 

TJ recognized Johnny Storm immediately. Kind of hard not to when the guy’s the most popular face of the Fantastic Four Foundation--a not-for-profit organization dedicated to youth education programs across the country. Sure, TJ knew Johnny’s sister, Sue Storm and her husband, Reed Richards--the founders of the organization--through his parents. He’d probably even be able to pick out Ben Grim, their behind the scenes guy, if he really had to try. But Johnny was in a different kind of spotlight. 

While his sister and brother-in-law had been on the cover of Times Magazine and up for a Nobel Prize, and Ben was a decorated Marine with several degrees in advanced engineering, Johnny raised awareness for the foundation in his own way. 

He did shows. Performances. Wild, crazy stunts. On his bike, on his board, in his car. The more reckless the better. People went crazy for him. The cameras loved him. Johnny always knew just what to say and how to say it. He’d wink and blow kisses. Sign autographs on anything thrust at him. Visit children hospital wings and attend openings for homeless shelters. March in Pride Parades and speak out for Black Lives Matter and attend protests.

Unlike TJ, Johnny thrived in the spotlight. When TJ did everything to avoid it, Johnny welcomed it with open arms. 

Which was probably why TJ knew one very important thing when they crashed into each other that night. While his heart pounded with recognition, Johnny’s mouth curved into that cool, easy smile of his. 

“Oh, wow,” he said. “TJ Hammond?”

“I…” TJ shifted his feet. “Um, yes. I know, uh, I know your sister. And her husband.” 

Johnny nodded and flashed a heart-melting smile. “Right, right. Sue’s told me a lot about you.”

That had to be a lie. Or, given what TJ knew about Johnny Storm, a line. Everything he knew about the guy screamed player. Different date on his arm at every event he attended. Always a date, never a relationship either. Not something TJ needed to get involved with, even with those deep, gorgeous blue eyes tugging at his belly already. 

“Yeah.” TJ glanced down at his shoes. “Anyway, sorry I bumped into you. I should get back to--”

“Hey, no, don’t go.” Johnny took hold of his shoulder to keep him from rushing away. Funny enough, he’d let go the second TJ tensed under his easy grip and held his palms out in apology. “Sorry, man. I didn’t mean to… you wanna grab a drink with me?” The second the words were out, Johnny’s eyes went wide with horror. “I mean… a soda or something. Not… _that_ kinda drinks, of course. Cause you… no… um… shit.” His eyes squeezed closed. “Fuck, Johnny, you idiot…”

TJ had grinned. From what he did know about Johnny, the man was flirty and cool and confident. The guy in front of him continued to fumble over more apologies and half-spoken words. TJ grinned. 

“Are you hitting on me, Johnny Storm?”

Johnny’s mouth hung open. 

“Yeah,” he said when he snapped it closed. Smiled back and shrugged. “Whaddya say?”

The answer had been a yes. TJ couldn’t help himself. One evening turned into a date which turned into second which turned into seeing each other. 

Now, it’s been two months and it’s a little scary how much TJ likes being with Johnny. He makes TJ feel warm and safe. Even maybe not as much as a fuck up as he’s always been. Johnny makes him feel like he can be better. Sometimes TJ’s worried to get too close. Johnny’s like the sun. If TJ gets too close, he might be burned to a crisp. 

Still.

It’d be nice to have something warm to go home to. Unfortunately, Johnny’s across the country for a charity event tonight. Flying through flaming hoops this time. TJ doesn’t like watching that part. It makes him too nervous. He’ll watch him on Jimmy Kimmel later tonight once it’s over. He’s looking forward to cozy sweats and fuzzy socks being wrapped up in one of Johnny’s shirts. Maybe he’ll make friends with a pint of mint chocolate chip since he didn’t really eat much of the supper they served. 

That all sounds ideal. 

There’s only one problem. 

When TJ gets in front of his place and shoves the key in the door, he hears the unmistakable sounds of someone inside. Someone rushing around. His first thought, naturally, is a burglar. TJ’s ready to bolt away when that someone inside not only starts to open the door, but calls out his name. 

“TJ!” Johnny sticks his head out. Quick and nervous as though TJ is the last thing he expects to see. “I didn’t think… what’re you doin’ here?” 

“I live here.” TJ’s heart slips offbeat. Something isn’t right. “What’re _you_ doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in California.” 

“I, yeah, I was, but… um… damn.” He shakes his head. “Can you just… wait here? Just one second?”

“You’re keeping me out of my own apartment?”

Johnny glances back inside. “Just for a second. I promise.” 

TJ just nods. If he tries to use any of his words they’ll come out broken. Pieces falling to the ground like his shattering heart. He should’ve known this was too good to be true. Of course Johnny would move on to someone better. It’d only been a matter of time. 

“Okay!” Johnny says, eyes brimming with excitement. “Come in, come in.” 

The dimmer lights are on and nothing else. Something smells good. Really good, actually. On the table in TJ’s small dining room are burning candles and place settings for two. And flowers. 

“What…” TJ cleared his throat. Tried to keep his words glued together. “What’s all this?”

“Well.” Johnny held one of TJ’s hand in both of his. “I didn’t expect you back so soon.” He brought TJ’s knuckles up to kiss them. “I wanted to surprise you with dinner.” 

“Dinner?” 

“Yeah. I roasted a chicken. I think. I tried, anyway.” 

“But, what about California?” 

Johnny shrugs. “I rescheduled.”

Chest inflating with too many emotions, a tremble runs through TJ’s body. He looks at the table and smells the air and glances up at Johnny. 

“So you…” He voice, that tried so hard to keep in check, cracks. “You didn’t have someone else in here?” 

At first, Johnny looks at him as though he doesn’t fully understand the question. TJ can see the moment it clicks. There’s no anger. No resentment in TJ’s suspicion. Only shock and hurt.

“Someone else?” he asks. “TJ…” 

“I’m sorry,” TJ whispers. “I just… I… I don’t know…” 

“Hey, hey.” Johnny steps closer. Puts hands on both shoulders and pulls him into a hug. “It’s okay. I get it. S’not like my reputation’s given you much faith.” 

TJ buries his face into Johnny’s shirt, squeezing his arms around his waist. He likes the way he smells. Like fire. And the wind.

“But I’ve had no reason to doubt you,” he murmurs into Johnny’s chest. “You’ve treated me better than anyone. I don’t--”

“If you say you don’t deserve it, I’m gonna punish you.” 

A chill swept up TJ’s spine. Eyes lifting, he finds himself locked in Johnny’s stern gaze. His throat goes dry. 

“I don’t like it when you talk like that,” Johnny says. “You know that. You deserve only the best, TJ Hammond.”

Tears burned behind TJ’s eyes. Sparkling along eyelashes, but not really overflowing. Johnny kissed his forehead. 

He says, “Say it, TJ.” 

TJ’s lip trembles. “Do I have to?”

“Yes. I want you to hear yourself say it. So you can start believing it. Because it’s true. You deserve only the best, TJ Hammond.”

Swallowing the big rock in his throat, TJ lowers his chin and tries to do what Johnny’s asked of him. Only he can’t. The second his chin is down, Johnny has his hand under it and is lifting it back up. TJ needs to hold in a whimper. He knows what he wants. 

“I only deserve the best.” 

That can barely be called a whisper, but he has come out and said it. Doesn’t seem to be approved, though, since Johnny twists his lips and taps his ear. TJ tries again.

“I only deserve the best.” 

“Yes.” Johnny nods. “That’s right. You do.” Fingers still under TJ’s chin, Johnny tilts his head back just slightly. “Come here, beautiful.”

He leans in then. Presses a soft kiss right on TJ’s mouth and TJ’s knees go weak as he kisses back. Gentle yet possessive. As though this was the kiss he’d been waiting for all night long. 

TJ groans into it. The noise catches in his throat when the kiss grows deeper. Johnny’s hands begin to roam over his body. They grab hold of his ass and squeeze. He pulls him in closer and grinds against him. 

The words dinner and food come out of TJ’s mouth, but he’s not quite sure what he’s trying to say. Maybe something about what Johnny’s making for them to eat. Even though TJ was meant to be at the benefit all night long. Johnny chuckles and tells him he figured he’d come home hungry and he didn’t want him eating ice cream for dinner. Heat rolls through TJ’s belly. When did Johnny figure him out so well? 

They end up on TJ’s couch. Well, Johnny does. TJ ends up on his knees in front of it with Johnny’s cock in his mouth. Johnny’s fingers card through his hair. Take a nice, firm grip. It only makes his own cock stiffen further. He whines as Johnny holds him in place for a few seconds before letting him back up again. 

“Fuck, Teej…” Johnny pants. “Mmm… you feel so _fuckin’_ good…” 

A smile--right around Johnny’s cock--lifts on TJ’s mouth. Warmth wraps around him. A perfect Johnny Storm sized blanket that keeps him safe and comfortable. 

Johnny doesn’t finish in his mouth. Instead, he lifts him off and pulls him up on the couch with him. One by one, Johnny slowly starts peeling off each layer of clothing. Starting with unlacing his shoes all the way up to unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Put your arms above your head, sweetheart,” Johnny says once they’re both naked together. “Don’t move them.” 

The second TJ does it, Johnny finds his nipples with his mouth. TJ’s hips buck as Johnny rolls his right nipple between his teeth. He sucks on it, Kisses it. Nips at it. All again and again until TJ smothers down a sob. Johnny does the same with TJ’s left nipple until he’s breathless and shaking and holding back tears. 

“Oh, god… Johnny… please…” 

“Please what, sweetheart?” 

“I…” Johnny sucks harder and makes him whine. “ _Oh_ … I don’t know…” 

TJ doesn’t remember Johnny leaving to get any lube, but he must’ve since his slicked up finger starts slipping inside of him. He moves it in and out. Slowly. So slowly it starts driving TJ crazy after just a few minutes. His knees shake. He tosses his head back and forth. He grabs for something--anything--over his head. Probably grabs one of the throw pillows. 

Of course, this gets him nothing more than Johnny’s continued teasing. Now with three fingers. TJ’s head falls back as those magic fingers push and twist and drag. Two times… three… 

“Oh, _fuck_!” TJ exclaims when those fingers touch just the right spot. Johnny chuckles and does it again. “Johnny! Oh my god!” 

“Feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yes!” TJ yells. “Yes, yes… oh, _please_!” 

Johnny eases his fingers out of him and hurries in for a kiss as he quickly gets a condom on. Arms still above his head, TJ struggles not to throw them around him. Johnny’s not given him permission to move them yet. 

“Shit…” Johnny groans as he pushes in. “Oh, shit, TJ, you feel so fucking perfect. You’re so amazing…” 

“Johnny… Johnny, can I… _oh_ … mmm…” The next few words fizzle out of TJ’s mind when Johnny throws both his legs over his shoulders. “M-my… my arms… can I move…” 

“Yeah. Go on, baby.” Johnny nods his head. “Move those arms.”

In the position they’re in--Johnny drilling into him with TJ’s legs over his shoulders--TJ can’t exactly put his arms around him like he wants. Instead, he does what he can. Which is to grab hold of his arms. Feel and caress those arms. 

He must catch Johnny off guard since one of his elbows shakes and bends and that side falls down to the mattress. That doesn’t stop him, though. Johnny just chuckles and kiss across TJ’s throat and keeps pushing into him. Keeps making those sparks fly up TJ’s spine. Keeps TJ’s body quivering beneath his. Keeps those muffled shouts coming out up TJ’s throat. 

“Johnny…” TJ whimpers. “Johnny… m’gonna…”

“Mm-mm.” Johnny shakes his head as he snakes his arm under TJ’s waist to pull him up onto his lap. “You wait. I wanna hear you let yourself go. Go on, TJ. You can be free.”

TJ whines and thumps his head against Johnny’s shoulders. Now, though, he can finally wrap his arms around his neck, which he does, as Johnny rocks in and out of him. Pushes up and, in this position, there isn’t any way he doesn’t hit that spot inside of him. 

Clamping his jaw tight, TJ holds back his screams and clings on tightly to Johnny even with Johnny telling him to let go. He can’t. He’s not supposed to. He shouldn’t. TJ spent too many years drowning in the highs and lows of _fun_. Of feeling “free”. He’s trying to be good. A better son to his parents and brother to his twin and face for the family. He can’t do that if he lets go, even a little bit. Everything will crumble out from underneath him if he does.

But, _god_ , does he want to. TJ really, truly does. Just let go of everything he’s been clutching onto for dear life to be everything his parents want him to be. One or the other. TJ the fuck up or TJ the pretend perfect son. He doesn’t know how to be anyone else. 

“Hey,” Johnny whispers. He doesn’t slow, but he does lift TJ up enough so they can look at each other. “Don’t do that to yourself.” 

It takes TJ a few seconds to figure out why he’s having trouble looking at Johnny. Why he’s all blurry. Those tears from earlier have begun to fall. 

“Don’t do…?”

“You’re allowed, TJ,” he murmurs. Kisses his eyes. His nose. His lips. “You’re allowed to _feel_. To be _happy_. C’mon, baby. For me?”

TJ isn’t sure he can give him what he wants. Not until Johnny’s thin, long fingers wrap around his cock and squeeze. The second they do, TJ can’t help himself any longer. All his carefully placed restraint slips and, head falling back with and tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, TJ cries out to the couch cushions and wallpapered walls and the star-studded night. 

It’s never-ending. Wave after wave of euphoria rolling over him as he comes apart with Johnny Storm inside of him and holding him and touching him and becoming every bit a part of him. TJ’s never felt so unable to breathe while breathing just the same before. He trembles beneath the world in a brand new, sweat-soaked room. For a few moments, TJ can’t make sense of anything. 

Everything--sights, sounds, colors--they’ve all become tangled together to form one intangible thought. He’s so fuzzy. That’s new. Arms around him hold him closer. The voice at his ear whispers such soft, sweet things. That he’s good. That he’s perfect. That he’s everything. Maybe… maybe there could be some truth to it. If TJ really starts to believe. 

After a few minutes--or a long time, TJ really can’t be sure--he lifts his head up to find it’s been resting on Johnny’s shoulder. Those deep, earnest eyes look through him. Seeing things TJ’s never thought to look for in himself. 

“Hi,” Johnny whispers. “You okay, babe?” 

“Yes.” TJ nods. “I think. Hi.” 

Johnny chuckles. “Not givin’ me much confidence over here.”

A smile curls up on TJ’s mouth. He wants a kiss. Johnny must sense it or maybe TJ puckers his lips like he hopes because he gets that kiss. A kiss that sparks more life back into him. TJ could spend hours kissing him. 

“You cooked dinner?” TJ asks. “For me?”

“I did.” Johnny smiles. “It should be done now. Maybe I can put you on your knees. Feed you from my fingers?” 

Another smile. TJ kisses his shoulder and snuggles against him. There’s a blanket around them. One that Johnny must’ve reached around the couch for since he’s still TJ straddled over his lap. 

“I wanna keep you warm, TJ,” Johnny whispers. “I hope you’ll let me.” 

TJ answers that with a kiss. If he tries to answer with words, he might say something about deserving just that. Deserving the best. 

He can’t say it out loud. Not yet. But somewhere, here wrapped in Johnny Storm’s arms, TJ Hammond is beginning to believe it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! look me up on tumblr for more fun at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
